


Blood, Sweat and Tears

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Blood, Sweat and Tears challenge. Peter's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Sweat and Tears

A young man stops. There should be blood, he thinks; murder is a messy business. There should be sweat; murder takes work. More work than he's done, at least; he's done nothing.

There are fat, desperate tears; evidence this was not something he did on for his own, but an act prove his power to others. One that succeeded; for the first time all of Sirius Black's attention is focused solely on him.

Then Peter is gone. He smells blood and sweat beneath the stink in the sewers. He can hear laughter through the pain. There are no more tears.


End file.
